


Aloha Nui Loa

by trinipedia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fanfiction, M/M, Slash, alternative universe, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Figli di due villaggi rivali. Destinati a una guerra che nessuno dei due vuole, ma che al prossimo consiglio verrà decretata...Derek e Stiles rubano i loro ultimi momenti insieme prima dell'ora cruciale. Ma la situazione sarà davvero così disperata o ci sarà una via d'uscita?





	

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone da cui viene l'idea è "Coconut tree" di Mohombi, e l'idea del meeting "neutrale" viene da Wish delle Clamp.  
> Teen Wolf non è mio, e neanche i personaggi. Ci gioco soltanto XD

Stiles guardò con circospezione da una parte, poi dall’altra, prima di tirare un sospiro di sollievo e lasciarsi cadere sulla sabbia bianca, gambe e braccia aperte come una stella di mare, proprio sulla riva.

L’acqua cristallina gli lambiva i piedi, il cielo su di lui era azzurro e limpido, e la brezza marina era un toccasana per la sua pelle sudata.

Aveva fatto una corsa, suo padre aveva voluto fargli l’ennesima ramanzina sul perchè il figlio del capo deve sempre essere presente alle riunioni formali tra tribù, e sperava che Stiles cominciasse a prendere sul serio il proprio ruolo di successore, e la guerra andava avanti da generazioni e sarebbe toccata a lui quando fosse stato seduto sul trono...blah blah blah. Insomma, a questa riunione ci doveva andare per forza.

L’unica cosa che Stiles aveva sentito era stata “riunione tra tribù” il che voleva dire che era atteso alla spiaggia. E non sarebbe stato atteso a lungo.

Un fischio acuto squarciò il silenzio, e Stiles sbuffò. Era davvero necessario? Nessun altro sapeva dell’esistenza di quella caletta.

Si alzò a sedere, portandosi le mani a cono davanti alla bocca ed emettendo un suono gutturale in risposta.

Udì un fruscio alle proprie spalle e dopo un paio di istanti (certo, il paranoico voleva controllare anche lui, malfidato che non era altro) una figura muscolosa ed abbronzata apparve tra il fogliame.

“Sicuro che non ti hanno seguito?” sibilò Derek uscendo dalla macchia di alberi di cocco e raggiungendolo sulla riva.

Stiles gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

“Per l’ennesima volta, **'awa 'ilio hae** , nessuno mi ha seguito, nessuno mi ha visto, nessuno ha fatto domande e nessuno sospetta niente. Ora, posso avere il mio bacio per favore?”

Derek fece una smorfia al soprannome (“non mi piace che mi chiami così, **keiki** , te l’ho ripetuto mille volte” bofonchiò) ma si sporse verso di lui e si impossessò della bocca del ragazzo.

Aveva pensato di mantenersi sul tranquillo, non avevano il tempo per molto altro visto che suo zio l’aspettava per preparare la linea che avrebbero seguito durante l’incontro, ma prima che potesse rendersene conto era seduto contro il tronco di un albero, con Stiles sopra di lui che ruotava i fianchi, strofinando il sedere contro il sesso di Derek che, per altro, sembrava già parecchio interessato a quanto stava accadendo (traditore).

 _-Pensa col cervello di sopra, pensa col cervello di sopra...-_ si ripetè per l’ennesima volta, ma poi Stiles gli mordicchiò la mascella, rabbrividendo alla sensazione della barba di Derek che gli pizzicava contro la pelle e gli sussurrò “scopami, dai...sono già pronto. **Nau wale no** ” e tutte le sue buone intenzioni andarono a puttane.

Spostò il ridicolo gonnellino di pelle che Stiles indossava, gli afferrò le natiche, perdendo un momento a massaggiarle (che poteva farci, adorava il culo di quel ragazzino sfacciato) prima di penetrarlo con un’unica, possente spinta.

Non incontrò la minima resistenza, il che lo eccitò ancora di più mentre immaginava Stiles che si apriva per lui, e iniziò subito un ritmo serrato e un po’ rude, proprio come piaceva al suo compagno, che infatti prese a gemere mentre, usando le spalle di Derek per stabilizzarsi, rispondeva ad ogni spinta con una contraria, aumentando esponenzialmente il piacere di entrambi.

Quando Derek colpì in pieno la sua prostata, Stiles praticamente ululò, causando una risatina soffocata di Derek che gli succhiò il lobo dell’orecchio prima di mormorare “chi è il lupo, qui, uh?”

Stiles gli morse la clavicola per vendetta, senza smettere di ballonzolare in grembo al compagno, emettendo suoni spezzati col collo inarcato all’indietro.

“Ah, sì, sì...Dio, mi fai impazzire...ti voglio sempre così, sempre, non solo una volta ogni tanto.”

Derek continuò a scoparlo con forza e ardore, il desiderio che provava per Stiles come una fiamma che divorava qualsiasi altra emozione.

L’odio eterno tra le loro tribù, la donna che suo zio voleva a tutti i costi che lui sposasse, il padre di Stiles che cercava di fare di lui il prossimo condottiero...tutto perdeva importanza quando erano così vicini e intrecciati che sarebbe stato impossibile capire dove finiva uno e cominciava l’altro.

Oh, Derek sapeva da un pezzo di essere innamorato di Stiles.

Sapeva da un pezzo che non avrebbe mai sposato nessuno che non fosse Stiles. Ma Stiles era un ragazzino, ancora. Non sapeva niente dell’amore, nè delle conseguenze che avrebbero dovuto sopportare se avessero davvero deciso di uscire allo scoperto. Senza contare che Stiles oltrechè giovane era bellissimo, e avrebbe potuto avere chiunque, perchè mai avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di un uomo danneggiato con una storia tragica alle spalle che per di più era il suo nemico giurato sin dalla nascita?

E così Derek ingoiava le proprie confessioni e i propri sentimenti, aspettando il momento giusto.

“Ci sono quasi, cucciolo, ci sono quasi” ansimò pesantemente, andando a stringere un pugno intorno all’erezione gocciolante di Stiles.

Stiles, dal canto suo, aveva capito di aver trovato l’uomo della sua vita il giorno in cui lui e Derek si erano incontrati per caso la prima volta, su quella stessa spiaggia, mentre cercavano di sfuggire alla vita che era stata loro affibbiata senza che avessero avuto neanche la possibilità di decidere se la volevano o no.

Era bastato uno sguardo e Stiles era stato perso.

Per questo gli si era donato, con tutta la sfacciataggine di cui era stato capace, quasi obbligandolo a prendersi la sua verginità e approfittando poi della chimica tra loro per continuare a vederlo, per legarlo a sé in qualche modo.

Oh, Stiles sapeva da un pezzo che Derek era fuori dalla sua portata.

Sapeva da un pezzo che si sarebbe sposato e sarebbe stato un gran capo tribù.

Per questo si godeva i loro incontri e i pochi momenti rubati in cui Derek era suo, perchè andiamo, un uomo così bello, coraggioso e volitivo avrebbe potuto avere chiunque, perchè mai avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di un ragazzino inesperto e magrolino come lui solo perchè Stiles si era innamorato come una pera cotta?

E così, Stiles mandava giù le proprie emozioni e i suoi sogni, vivendo ogni volta come se fosse stata l’ultima, perchè con ogni probabilità una di esse lo sarebbe stata.

“Derek...Derek...” gemette, prima che l’ennesima spinta profonda gli strappasse un orgasmo devastante.

Al sentirlo contrarsi intorno alla sua erezione, Derek venne a sua volta, svuotandosi dentro di lui.

Rimasero così abbracciati e ansanti, per lunghi minuti, con Derek che passava le dita tra i capelli sudati di Stiles e Stiles che gli accarezzava la schiena muscolosa.

Presto avrebbero dovuto tornare alla vita reale, ma per il momento non volevano pensarci.

Dalla scogliera, due uomini vestiti in modo piuttosto regale osservavano la spiaggia.

Uno dei due fece una smorfia.

“Meno male che da qui non possiamo vedere cosa fanno...”

L’altro ridacchiò.

“Non abbiamo certo bisogno di vederli per saperlo, **hoaloha** ” rispose con un ghigno inquietante.

“Quanto ancora dovremo far finta di odiarci, Peter? Comincio ad essere davvero stufo...forse dovremmo dire ai ragazzi che abbiamo risolto le nostre differenze anni fa, la prima volta che li abbiamo seguiti fin qui...”

“Senti, John, quel fesso di mio nipote pensa davvero che non so dove va o cosa fa.

Crede sul serio di poter evadere il mio controllo senza che me ne accorga. Mi devo vendicare.”

John gli rivolse uno sguardo esasperato.

“Sì, ok, però sono gia 6 ricevimenti, dico, SEI, che ci rovinano perchè non si presentano. Se devo mangiarmi un’altra torta con scritto **Aloha Aku No, Aloha Mai** **No** , giuro che impazzisco.”

Peter gli diede un paio di amichevoli colpetti sulla spalla.

“Beh, oggi dovrebbe essere la volta buona, no? Tu hai dato un ultimatum a Stiles, io ho minacciato Derek di tagliargli la barba mentre dorme se non si presenta...forse stanotte finalmente ci sarà il **Male 'ana** e potremo dormire sereni.”

John sospirò.

“Speriamo in bene...”

Lo sguardo gli si addolcì quando vide i due puntini che rappresentavano Stiles e Derek correre ridendo verso l’acqua, schizzandosi e cercando di buttarsi dentro a vicenda. Sarebbero stati felici, se lo sentiva.

 **Mahalo E Ke Akua No Keia La** , pensò tra sè.

**Author's Note:**

> **TRADUZIONE**
> 
> _"Aloha Nui Loa"_ : all my love
> 
>  _"'Awa 'ilio hae"_ : sourwolf
> 
>  _"Keiki"_ : kid
> 
>  _"Nau wale"_ : no only for you
> 
>  _"Hoaloha"_ : beloved friend
> 
>  _"Aloha Aku No, Aloha Mai No"_ : I give my love to you, you give your love to me
> 
>  _"Male 'ana"_ : wedding
> 
>  _"Mahalo E Ke Akua No Keia La"_ : thank God for this day


End file.
